Dyskusja:Dettlaff van der Eretein/@comment-33058202-20170801212256/@comment-4676333-20170805095311
Zacznę od końca. "Według mnie tak, jak któryś z was miałby kogoś bliskiego na ławie oskarżonych, to czy nie spróbowalibyście mu pomóc WSZYSTKIMI możliwymi sposobami? Jak Np. Zainwestowaniem w najlepszego adwokata dla siostry lub brata - cokolwiek by zawinił? " Nie? To głupota, obstawać za kimś, tylko dlatego, że jest rodziną bez względu na to jaką zbrodnię popełnił. Gdyby ktoś z mojej rodziny zabił/zgwałcił czy zrobił coś podobnego domagałbym się ukarania najsurowiej jak się da za dane przewinienie, bo... duh, sprawiedliwość. A obstawaniem za kimś "bo rodzina" jest skrajnie idiotyczne. "Jest tylko ta różnica że Anarietta nie musiała brać adwokata, ale również posłużyła się WSZYSTKIMI możliwymi sposobami. " I nie miało to nic wspólnego ze sprawiedliwością ani uczciwym wyrokiem, postąpiła głupio (o czym najlepiej świadczy to, że bez interwencji Geralta przypłaciłaby to życiem), była sędzią we własnej sprawie, bo przez wyrzuty sumienia związane z siostrą zależało jej na tym, by tamtą spotkał jak najlepszy los, więc postąpiła tak jak postąpiła nie tylko dla Syanny, ale i dla siebie samej. Próżna i egoistyczna decyzja, by nie mieć wyrzutów, godne potępienia. Tym zachowaniem pokazała, że u niej są równi i równiejsi. Ad5. To głupi argument, bo Geralt niejednokrotnie przyjmował zlecenia, a potem je olewał, gdy nie zgadzały się z jego światopoglądem. Nie jest bezmyślnym robolem, ani najemnikiem bez własnego zdania, dla którego liczy się tylko zarobek. "Oczywiście, że nie jest to ani moralne, ani dobre, ale ani dobre i ani moralne nie byłoby również podpisywanie kary śmierci ręką księżny na własną siostrę pomimo jej ewidentnej winy" Nie? To jest właśnie bardzo moralne, ukaranie kogoś winnego. Bo hej, twój jedyny problem z tym, że jest to niemoralne to więzy rodzinne? Czyli podpisanie wyroku śmierci na kogoś z poza rodziny jest już ok, dobrze wiedzieć m8. Bo "no, zabicie w przypadku a jest ok, ale w przypadku b, który różni się tylko tym, kim jest winny już nie" to lekka hipokryzja. "Dajmy na to: 1.Królowa zabija siostrę - w oczach 55% tłumu Anarietta jest siostrobójczynią - w państwie wybucha chaos i bunt. Dodatkowo cierpi świętość wizerunku więźi rodzinnych - zanegowany przez samą głowę państwa, 2.Królowa łamie prawo i wbrew sądowi wypuszcza Syanne z więzienia - 30% tłumu grozi zaprzestaniem przestrzegania prawa, wybucha chaos, a poprzez spadek poparcia autorytetu wrogowie państewka podburzają dalej tłum i wykorzystują go do swoich celów. Dlatego wymyślono III opcję, królowa nie łamie prawa (tylko w nadzywczajnych przypadkach) i uniewinnia kogo chce + kiedy chce bez dwóch zdań tłumaczenia. " O hej, wyjęte z tyłka procenciki, które wymyśliłem na poczekaniu. Pierwszy przypadek jest głupi, znowu stawiasz WIĘZY RODZINNE jako coś NIESAMOWICIE świętego i istotnego, tylko, że... nie. Zarówno w świecie wiedźmina jak i realnym tysiące razy dochodziło do bratobójstw, walk rodzinnych o władzę i innych takich, więc jakoś wizerunek więzi rodzinnych nie należał do świętych. I jeszcze za co tłum miałby obrócić się przeciwko Annie gdyby zabiła Syannę? Siostrobójczynia? Tylko, że to nie byłaby głupia walka o władzę, tylko ukaranie winnego za prawdziwy zamach stanu, a nie śmieszne odsprzedanie beczek z winem. Tłum chciał ukarać Syannę, więc już prędzej drugi wymieniony przez ciebie przypadek byłby bardziej prawdopodobny, tylko, że też nie. Nie byłoby żadnego chaosu, strajków, ani niczego. Ludzie najwyżej narzekaliby między sobą, ale nic z tym nie zrobili. No i... ta twoja trzecia opcja to właśnie druga opcja, więc gr8 m8. Bo obie sprowadzają się do tego samego - wypuszczenia winnej Syanny. A gadanie, że "no ale ułaskawienie jest zgodne z prawem" jest śmiechu warte. Myślisz, że ktoś z tego hipotetycznego punktu 2., który buntowałby się po uwolnieniu WINNEJ Syanny przez królową nie robiłby tego, gdyby ona zrobiła dokładnie TO SAMO, ale powiedziała "hej, to ułaskawienie, zgodnie z prawem" i powiedział "a, jak tak to okej".